fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Zero
Raido X (ライド・Ｘ, Raido Ekusu) Is a young man who came from the ''Scarlet Manor ''Foster Guild in Neo Arcadia . Prior to this he lived among his master who taught him his brand of Lost Magic, however in time his master gave Raido to a Foster guild, and never returned. As he progessed he joined the Nemean Lion Guild. Appearance Raido has been quoted by both his master and friends as being a physical specimen , standing at about 192.5 cm (6ft 4 inches) 220lbs. He easily towers over most of his peers and enemies, he has a strong jawline and face which makes him very pleasing to the eye. He has long overflowing black hair, which streaks down to his back. He often quotes as to how he hasn't had a haircut since his early days in the manor. He use to wear a customized high collared coat where it has one long sleeve on its left side and no sleeve on its right side. Recently he as worn a customzied vest which covers his abdomen but leaves the upper chest of his chest visible, and fits around like a coat. The vest sports a long sleeve armored arm that fits over his left arm completely, while the right side of the jacket is sleeveless and showcase his huge Nemean Lion tattoo.This armor appear very flexible as in no way does it hinder his moves or speed According to his caretakers, this Okatana was sent as a gift to the manor addressed from an unknown person , and was instructed to be given to Raido on a certain day and time of his 16th birthday. Raido possesses a menacing physique, and build has often made him eye candy for women, his distintive features of a strong jaw seem to have a profound effect on women. Personality Raido X is a difficult person to discern. His personality has been described as cooler than the other side of the pillow, possessing an intuitive way of words. He often says he has the gift of gab, which allows him to often bargain and outsmart people, something he prides himself on greatly. He has a good sense of justice, but often will look the other way if the situation serves his own benefit. However Raido possess a certain love for combat, and will not hesitate to mouth off to even the most powerful of wizard, and is known for his rather witty comebacks. Showing his flippant personality and immense confidence in his own skill set. He does however have the possess the indomitable will to succeed. As in his friendship with Kaname Soga, despite the camaraderie among the men, Raido often aims to do better than that of his guild mate. Who just so happens to be his teammate when the teams were chosen. Despite this The two men get along with no question and often go back and forth on whose abilities are better. Raido however falls victim to the time and place rule as he rarely takes anything serious, even the most grave and hopeless of situations.Even his guild mate often question whether its even possible to make him mad, as they have never seen him not crack a smile Something which often angers his allies, and enemies alike. His teammate Kaname even said that Raido could be one of the most powerful mages in the world if he only could be more serious when the time called for it. Raido despite his many redeeming qualities will not hesitate to look the other way if a situation benefits him, stating he is no hero, but he is not really of an evil mind. Despite his mostly neutral disposition he is very loving and caring always looking for the next good time, which often comes at the price of his enemies.. While powerful in his own right he will admit when someone is stronger, but lives by the rule a person must beat him three times before he admits they are better than him. Raido is a joy to hang around and even in a serious environment is always one to lighten the mood, to keep his team on a level head. Raido also appears to be a great story teller, as seen when someone asks him a questions based on his name. This often quotes as a running gag, as each time the questions is presented the history of how he garnered the name Raido X, the events and story changes. It is presently unknown the truth behind his real surname, or much of his parents. However Raido has expressed no hurry top learn about his past, and would rather live in the moments of here and now. Raido possess a comedic love for food, most notably are the breakfast sandwiches served at the resturants around Neo Arcadia. This had become the stable of his food in his home. He has an unfathomable appetite, which has been shown in numerous times. This usually find a comedic aproach as well as even on date he always looks for a place to eat first. Magic and Abilities *'Advanced Physical Prowess'- Raido due to the training he undertook when he was 17 in his attempt to master the arts of the Capoeira he developed accelerated speed, reflexes, enhanced agility, intensified endurance, and increased strength. All of which he developed in his six months of rigourous training. His speed in short distances as been quoted as faster than the human brain can process. Often appearing as if he just vanished or teleported, allowing him to cover large distances in short burst. His physical conditioning is beyond exceptional his most surprising asset is his acrobatic skills. For a man of his size his prowess in modern and ancient capoeria practice has made him extremely quicky and acrobatic, as seen in most of his hand to hand encounters using a myriad of flip kicks and other aerodynamic moves that can be used in rapid succession. Capoeira 'is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage.The attacks in the Capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive, like a direct kick in the face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Most Capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. Allowing Raido to possess a high level of agility and be extremely acrobatic. A series of rolls and acrobatics Cartwheels which are called an aú allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a takedown or a loss of balance, and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives Capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. Thought Raido relies more on his speed and agility in Capoeria than all out brawls. When challenged Raido shows no fear of getting in an all out slugfest, going blow for blow with the heaviest of strikers. His melee attacks boast considerable power, and when augmented by his black flames Raido can dish out immense punishment at an range. So much to the point that Raizo makes it apoint to avoid close combat, with Raido even when Clad with his Meteor spell. Althought historically Capoeira focuses on the legs in its other styles it incorporates the element of using feints and the fist to add to its effectiveness and dexterity in combat. As a mestre ( not said as master) of Capoeira Raido has mastered all three styles of Capoeira. Capoeira Angola, being the first, Capoeira Regional, and finally Capoeira Contemporânea. Each of which has a unique and profound style that make. *'Immense Magic Power- Raido contrary to the belief of his own foolishness possess a powerful quantity of magic whose quality meets it in temrs of equality. Raido has been noted of using magic abilities and not wasting or overusing any of his reserves. Getting the most out of his abilities even when he uses less concentrated spells. Raido's flames are powered by his will, which make it more powerful for him than his emotions. Raido is a goal oriented person and when theres a challenge that interests him he wont rest until he comes out on top of it. The heat is produces varies on his intensity level which can bring about rainstorms as he can raise the humidity in an area to astounding temperatures. Although God flames tend to focus more on destruction than heat. * Intensified endurance- 'Training in the harsh unforgiving depths of the forest in Neo Arcadia, Raido made sure his body could endure the punishment he could dish out. His body has been seen taking immense punishment, taking heavy blows in all out brawls and slugfest. Going toe to toe with much larger opponents. His endurance his nothing short of remarkable as when Reznou attempted to punch him or engage in hand-to hand combat he would pull back grimacing in pain, this continued until the proper force was gathered to actually hit Raido. His body has taken hit from magic dealing from Heavenly Body magic, Dragon Slayer Magic, and even the Great Tree Arc, all of which were direct hits, but Raido managed to contiune to fight. However, while he may have a high threshold for pain he is capable of being knocked out. Although Raido prefers agility and acrobats in his combat, he loves all out brawls and slugfest just as much allowing him to really cut loose. * '''Keen Intellect- '''Contrary to popular belief Raido relies more on intelligence, agility, and quick wit to protect himself, rather than his physical strength. Raido frequently outmaneuvered enemies with his words but when forced to fight he comes as an incredible opponent. Raido also has developed a keen sense of trickery and deception often using that to outfox his opponents. The fact that Raido's demeanor is always joyful this often leads to the speculation that he is possibly far more skilled than he lets on to be. He is shrewd, calculating and intelligent using his complex wordplay and vocabulary to confuse his enemies. Using his gifted power of wordplay to hint the illusion he answered a question, he has shown in gathering information as he learned in conversation people inadvertently give out more than is needed actually helping more in Raido's favor than against it. Raido also shows his ability to improvise well on his feet. He is very cognitive, and despite his lust for all things combat he has shown himself to be a tactical based fighter and very calculative in battle. Much more than he lets on to. * Lethal Swordsman Magic Flame God Slayer Magic - (火炎の滅神魔法 Kaen no Metsujin Mahō) Raido is one of the few God Slayers, blessed with the flames of God that do more than just burn They also have the ability to act as halberds that destroy everything they can reach. The users power is greater than that of a dragon slayers, and in respect can consume the flames of both standard and Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. In hindsight Raido is incapable of eating his own flames to replenish his magic or his health and must rely on outer sources for this method. Similar to its brethern slayers magic the flames it produces are black in color and are highly destructive in nature. They superior to any other flames making the user virtually immune to fire based magic. Raido mastery in this magic is quite adept, he can augment his physical capabilities, by adding more power to his punches, and kicks. Raido Flames seem to respond to his will, the stronger his will the more destructive and intense the flames rage. Raido revered this man as ''A God in Human flesh due to the infinite wisdom, and guidance he imparted among a young Raido. * '''Flame God's Bellow (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): The Signature God's Bellow. The user breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponents, which can be fired at various amounts of force. The blast raduis for this spell reaches on a great distance, while the destruction is carves is equally as impressive. Raido has shown great flexibilty with this move, as he can shoot it in a fireball fashion as a projectile, or in a continous stream. * Flame God's Kagutsuchi (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): The user spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. This orb can be uses in a multitude of ways, as a defensive position to protect from powerful attacks. An offensive measure to protect, and attacks from all sides. To unleash wide spread destruction in a small to midrange area. This spell causes immense blunt force trauma damage to those who have hit it. Raido has also shown to use this spell on the fly, and shown a version of this spell that can be thrown or slammed onto his opponent *'Flame God's Severing Naginata' (断つ薙刀, Enjin no Tatsunaginta) The user molds a huge Glaive from black flames, which can then be used for large-scale destruction, Raido also call this spell his Severing halbred, which can also be transitioned into a hammer, and do a equal amont of damage. This spell can be used in either a swinging motion to left and right, to a smashing overhead slam. Though this spell is constant Raido stated he can change the weapon based on weapones he has seen in his life, meaning the shape is varied to change *'Flame Gods Severing Earth Flame- '(断つ地炎, Enjin no Tatsujien)' '''Raido creates a massive ball of black fire by, it is then fired into the ground which will result in a very powerful and intense tsunami of flames which will ravage anything in its path.. If hit this jutsu can do damage the target will have severe second and third degree burns. The best defense of this move is to jump over it rather than counter it, however doing so often leaves them open for a counter attack. *'Flame Gods Karma Fist'''- (業拳, Enjin no Gyōken) Raido clads his fist with black flames. Then, he violently slams his fist into the person/ or into the ground which results in an explosion of flames, then emanates outwards as a shockwave of black flames rage out. This attack when used can do punishing damage as to be hit with such force can cause blunt force trama. The power behind this fits is greatly augmented withthe Flame God Slayer magic. *'Flame Gods Flames of Heaven ' (炎熱天国, Enjin no En'netsu Tengoku)- Sets the sky ablaze with pillars of fire with shoots flames between them. Then the flames can be used in a multiple number of ways, Attack , defense or even supplementary reason. The heat generated from this spell can often give way to thunderstorms to form as the precipation begins to amount. *'Flame Gods Ballistic Mortar- '''This spells allows for Raido to fire a Mortar blast of God Flames that take the form of a large fire balll. This spell is fired into the air and is greatly affected by gravity, it arcs into the sky making it perfect for long range bombardment style attacks. Similar to its name it is extremely explosive releasing its powerful payload on where it lands. Fast moving targets need not worry about this spell, as its speed is quite easy to dismiss, however stationay targets have a high risk of falling prey to the spells trajectory. Once the mortar hits the ground and releases it payload in an explosion its creates smaller incendiary balls which act as grenades and bounce just to explode right behind it. *'Flame Gods Explosive Flame- The user releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion. Raido has shown many uses of this move, such as throwing it from over head, as it reaches its target it compresses and then explodes. Doubling in foice and in damage. *'''Flame Gods Needle Hell Mountain (炎神の奈落針山, Enjin no Naraku Chiyama). Raido can manipulate the God flames on his fingers tips which allows him to add shape manipulation to the flames. He turns them into the form of sharpe needles which can be fired in a series of ways. When fired of rapidly they are shot with such force that they can easily penetrate rock and stone and ravage whatever they hit. The second and perhaps most dangerous form is when the are fired in a burst , this allows the needles to show their slight honing ability, and impale targets. When 5 or more impale the target they act as a bomb and then detonate. Causing immense damage to the target *'Flame Gods Phantasm Zero- ('炎神の幻夢ゼロ, Enjin no Genmu Zero)Creares massive crescent Moon shaped Blades that are produced by the God Flames. These blades are large in size and twice as deadly in evisceration power. They easily slice through rock and stone easily, eradicating profoundly. It is used as Raido clads his arms in Black fire, and throws his arm forward in a slicing or throwing form, it is his fastest offensive move. *'Flame Gods Rasteria Sweep- '''Using the fundamentals of Capoeira which is based of leg sweeps, or rasterias. Raido can gather God flames at nay part of his body, most notably his legs and creates sweeps that are far more dehablitating than the standard kick. Augmented by the God Flames these sweeps can do enough damage to crack stones, and break ribs if it should hit a human target. This sweep has even been since to dent metal. *'Flame Gods Supper: (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan) Raido simply creates black fire on both of his hands and forms it into the mouths of wild beast who have red eyes that appear on the side for adding intimidation value. He then similar to a bear trap slams them shut around a mages body, and conveys them inside where the flames slowly turn them into ashes. This is a move Raido mostly employs when he is interrogation circumstances as the process is slowy tedious and extremely discomforting. This spell is best used in medium to short ranges. *'Flame Gods Protective Mantle- '''Raido using his ability to give shape to his flames erects a black barrier around himself or others which has a very durable barrier that burns all those who come in contact with it. *'God Slayer: Secret Arts *'Flame Gods Descending World Flame- ('炎神の下界火, Enjin no Gekaika)' '''With this advanced spell Raido can to set fire on the very ground he punches/shoots with one of his hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as they get farther from him, to be directed at his targets from below, and from the sides This spell was shown to be damaging enough to level area, and pummel opponents. This spell also has a profound effect on the ears as it produces, a sonic boom sound that can cause discomfort to the target. Due to the power and intensity of the heat this jutsu gives off it is considered the more powerful version of the Severing Earth Flame spell. The intensity of this heat also comes from the magma stored just beneath the earths crust. Which in turn enhances the fire, and damage factor, leaving a severe scar on the earth. This is one of Raido's more powerful spell, burning so intensely that it can actually split water into hydrogen and oxygen forcing the hydrogen and oxygen undergo combustion due to the excessive heat to form water again. *'Flame Gods Devil Reverse (魔神返し,Enjin no Majin Gaeshi). After igniting his body with the Black flames he can have the god flames spin and gather up an immense amount of force. The winds will give more fuel to the fire making it more potent, This intitially creates a tornade clad with black flames. These winds similar to a function of a tornado pull thing into it, and true to the nature or God Flames, destroy it. The winds can be resisted, to a degree, as the maximium of a category F4 tornado. However similar to the nature of a tornado this move can only be utilized for up to 1 minute. *'''Flame Gods ''Great Earth Decapitating Fissure '' (炎神の大地首切り裂罅, Enjin no Daichi Kubikiri Rekka) Raido charges his entire body up with black flames, and launches himself high in the air while still clad in the flames of God. He almost seems to hover in the air. The humidity he release is enough to invoke a change of air currents bringing about Storm clouds. Whose winds will only strengthen the potency of his flames. He then Nose dives at his opponent at full speed, as he comes to the earth. When he collides with the ground an earth splitting noise will occur followed by a wave black flames that will slice and destroy anything in its path. Reducing all who stand before it to ash. The noise and collision with the earth is enough to invoke small fissures within the ground stirring up small earthquakes. God Force Due to the lack of knowledge based on God Slayers and their origin, it is hypothesised whether there is such a force or upgrade to a God slayer. However as it stands as of now Raido has not obtained the God Force, and due to the lack of knowledge he has on other God Slayers, his chance of gaining it seems low. In light of his recent efforts he has, began his search to discover the origins of God Slayer magic, hoping the rumors of it being close to the One magic and Link to Zeref is not true. Take Over Raido also wield the ability to use the take over magic, which allowed Raido to assume the form of creature he has seen. While Raido has shown decent mastery of this magic his skill with it as a whole is still something to be desired. His lack luster performance of this magic comes from his consistency of utilizing it, Raido relies more on his Flame God Slayer magic than Take over. Wile he rarely performs a full body take over he has shown the ability to create wings on his back of the winged creatures he has seen, allowing him to take flight. He in recent times has shown slight progression within the Take Over as he has managed to utilize a full take over, but he still rarely bring it out in battle. 'Take Over: WereWolf-' Allows Raido to take on the form of a large wolf, augementing his strenght greatly, and to the surprise of his enemies his agility. Despite the beast hulking frame it is quite nimble and light on its feet. It sense of smell and hearing has been heigtened to great degrees, far beyond that of a normal human being. IN this form Raido can track the scent of a person and even remember it, and find it should they be in close range. This however wears off should the target be immersed in water. 'Take Over: Winged Beast- ' This form is a rare creature of lore that was based on Neo Arcadian Legend, inwhich a creaure possessing a one wing, would often look ofver the city. It has a rather humonid shape and while appears as a man it is not human. It is capable of flight despite only having one wing (which was cut off in a battle prior to the start of the series) '''Take Over: Dark Bandiccot- '''This transformation allows for Raido to morph into the Dark Bandicoot which use to plague around the forest and torment people. The bandicoot is the size of an average man albeit taller due to Raido immense height. It also has a metal Gaunlet for an arm which has yet to be fully interpertated. The fomr functions the same as the werwolf, but also allows him to burrow underground, allowing him to breach barriers and cities without being detected. Signifying this form knows Diver Magic, or a form of Earth magic. '''Take Over: Metallic Mayhem '''After defeating one of the robots of the terrorsist guild knows as World Remnant he absorbed one of the robots arm into his body and was able to morph his arm into it. This arm was capable of doing great blunt force trauma damage and had the unique ability to fire lasers from fingers, hand or fist. The laser has varying degree of force and power, as a blast from a finger could be concentrateed used for pinpoint accuracy, to ful blown piercing al the way to a foist and open palm laser blast. Just like with his other take over forms Raido is rarely seen wielding this magic in battle. Equipment '''Yorukaze- The NightWind Blade '''Affectionally known as the NightWind, this bloade was delivered to Raido on his sixteenth birthday. The sender was unknown but he seemed to know well who Raido was. Since its arrival Raido has taken up swordsmanship, and has shown extreme brilliance in his stance. He was trained in the Iaido, and learned to move swiftly and sheath his blade.. The blade itself was crafted from a powerful lacrima metal that was forged by the fires of a Flame God slayer. Giving it a near unbreakable and stable form. The blade is extremely shaore to the point that when swung red streaks of sliced air often followed behind the natural swing. Raido in many intances has been seen unsheathing the blade faster than the brain can process due to the trigger mechanism that allows him to release the sword at great speeds from its sheath. However Raido opts to only use the sword when blood must be shed, and more often than not doesn't rely on the sword. The blade is very distinctive due to the eerie red hue the blade gives off. Its possible the blade was created for the psychological effects it could have on an enemy. It is unknown just what substance makes the blade itself red. Storylines Dark Subjugation Arc Black Zodiac Arc Perchance To Dream Arc Deference Toward Darkness Arc Final Origin Arc Solemn Penance Arc Trivia Raido X is my brand character, that I have created on different Fanons, his personality and attitude and motivations differing from each one, giving him a wide range of perspectives, and character development. Category:Godslayer Category:Male Category:Mage